Ithilienesse
by Utulien
Summary: The War of the Ring has ended and the slow restoration of Ithilien has begun, but evil in Middle Earth has yet to be purged. A strange cast of Elves dwell in the far West, while something dark festers in the forests of Rhûn...
1. Chapter 1

**_An Advisable Read Before You Begin..._**

Welcome readers! I am no rookie to fanfiction writing, I promise you that - first and foremost. I have long been a fan of Tolkien's works and, like Christopher Lee, I make a point of reading _The Lord of the Rings_ once a year. My writing, I hope you'll agree, is quite developed. I hope it is complex enough to contend with the most serious of fanfictions on here.

I loathe the Mary-Sue/Gary-Sue aspects of fanfiction so, when writing romance, I try to avoid it as much as possible - which is why I carefully edit my chapters before I upload. I do warn you, however, that there will be a touch of romance (from several couples) in this story, although it certainly will not be the main focus.

This fanfiction involves a slew of new characters, new evils, and a whole new storyline that I'm sure Tolkien would not have taken upon himself to write. I have read tediously into all the information Tolkien _has_ written in an attempt to make this story as "historically accurate" as possible. For those of you who are hardcore fans, I'm sure you will notice the changes.

You will also notice that the Elvish language Quenya is used often in this story. I will provide translations for these phrases at the bottom of posts instead of immediately, so that the story itself is not impeded by the interruption.

Finally... I do listen to music while I write. I also Google pictures of people that I think would fit the look of the original characters in this piece. If you are interested in my playlist/what the originals look like, feel free to ask through the reviews; you can also contact me through e-mail (I'll make it available to you on my author's page).

Please enjoy! I look forward to your reviews!

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Ithilienesse<span>_**

Aragorn stopped before the wide steps of Eldamar Sivë and turned to face Legolas, a wide smile on his face.

"You have done well, here," he said.

Legolas shook his head as he smiled. "There is still much to be done. Much to be regrown, restored. I appreciate that you come so often to help."

"It is my pleasure." Aragorn bowed his head to his long-time friend. "I would not be worried. Once word gets out of how well your restoration of Ithilien is coming along, I would not doubt that Elves will hasten to your side." He glanced up to the building he stood before. "Your craftsmanship is superb." Legolas smiled appreciatively at this but said nothing.

"I should be going," Aragorn admitted. "I will return again soon. Please, feel free to come to Minas Tirith; I know Arwen would very much like to see you."

"I will."

They bade their farewells before Aragorn mounted his horse, Brego, and disappeared into the regenerating foliage. When the sound of hooves could no longer be heard, Legolas let out an exasperated puff of air. This was the moment he loathed the most.

He did not regret removing himself to Ithilien; he had always been confident in his decision to restore the suffering country. Those he spoke to about his intentions were supportive, yet they neglected to offer their help. Legolas had figured this was due to the War of the Ring ending just two years earlier and Ithilien being too closely connected with Mordor. Minas Morgûl, in particular, was what frightened most people; Legolas had high hopes in destroying it and rebuilding something new in it's stead, but he could not find courage in others that would help him do it.

Legolas resided in Ithilien alone. From time to time friends would visit; Aragorn made weekly trips to Ithilien to hear the improvements Legolas was making, although the elf suspected that Aragorn pitied him in his solitude. Faramir, too, made regular trips to Eldamar Sivë, the house Legolas had built. Customarily, the Stewards of Gondor would live in Ithilien at Emyn Arnen; Faramir had hinted many times that he and Éowyn intended to build a dwelling atop Ithilien's most prominent hills, but for now Legolas lived alone.

Elves did not mind living alone, which was probably why Legolas handled the last two years by himself rather well. On his own he had rebuilt nearly the entire forest in Northern Ithilien. Recently he had been eyeing the ruins of Emyn Arnen, in hopes that Faramir and Éowyn would decide to relocate soon.

He had sent numerous requests to his father in the newly-titled Eryn Lasgalen for reinforcements, but none had come. Legolas did not have the most wonderful of relationships with his father, especially since his decision to live in Ithilien instead of take up the throne in Eryn Lasgalen, and so he attributed Thranduil's lack of response to this.

But Legolas's need to populate Ithilien was dire. He could not fix the country on his own. He knew few Elves were left in Middle-Earth; Rivendell had nearly become a ghost dwelling, for only Elrond and his two sons remained. Eryn Lasgalen was well-populated with Wood Elves, but Thranduil obviously did not wish for any of his people to go to Ithilien. Lothlorien was still well-inhabited, but there were whispers of Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn planning to leave for Valinor. Legolas did not know what would become of Lothlorien, should the Lord and Lady leave forever; the thought made him terribly forlorn. As far as Legolas knew, there were no other Elves in Middle-Earth. Men, he decided, were the next best choice.

* * *

><p><strong>Translations<br>**_Ithilienesse_ = "Ithilien's Beginning" (rough translation)  
><em>Eldamar Sivë <em> = "Elvenhome of Peace"


	2. Chapter 2

**_Author's Note_**

Hello, again! Thanks for deciding that _Ithilienesse_ was interesting enough to venture into the second chapter. I appreciate it. It means that I am at least a decent writer.

I'd just like to add my disclaimer that I foolishly forgot to say in the first post: I have no ownership over _The Lord of the Rings_ or anything else Tolkien has written. I would also like to add that I base my story on both the books and the Peter Jackson movies. In case you were wondering.

* * *

><p>Legolas had the highest of hopes when he and his elf-horse Norië entered the <em>mithril<em> encased gates of Minas Tirith the next morning. The night before, he had little else to do but make further plans regarding his self-appointed task; it had been his decision to go to the White City and ask Aragorn for some assistance. They were close companions, having endured the War together, and Aragorn knew of Legolas's struggles.

The Elf's confidence in his friend's help waned as he climbed to the higher levels. There had always been something about Minas Tirith that made Legolas feel cold. He did not deny that the White City was beautiful, but he could not help but feel glared at by the people of the city. He encouraged his horse to move onwards, ignoring their unfriendly gazes. Was their opinion of him important at all? Was his concern unnecessary? Part of Legolas felt it was not so; he was to ask Aragorn for these people's help. Would they come? As an Elf, was Legolas too foreign to them? He had not yet asked the King for service and he felt alienated already.

Legolas welcomed his arrival at the seventh level of the city. The Tower of Ecthelion, tall and magnificent, pierced the greying sky. Legolas could feel that it would soon rain. He dismounted Norië and glanced around the citadel field for a nearby stablehand. He heard a fair voice in the distance call his name. His heart was warmed when he saw Éowyn approaching him with a wide smile.

"This is such a surprise!" the shieldmaiden exclaimed. "I had come out to read in the sun, only to find instead that the sun has disappeared and left behind a rather forlorn-looking Elf!"

"I am not forlorn," Legolas replied, smiling at her. "Not when I am blessed to be in the presence of such a delightful Lady of Gondor."

Éowyn laughed. "And I am blessed to be in the presence of such a lordly and courteous Elf!" She gestured towards one of the citadel towers, and a stablehand soon came to their sides.

He took Norië's reigns and led her towards the stables on the level below; Legolas walked with Éowyn towards the citadel.

"It would not have been wise to read outside today," Legolas told the shieldmaiden. "Rain will be coming soon."

"Can you tell by your Elvish senses?" Éowyn asked cheekily, "or is this information simply devised from gazing skyward?"

"A little of both," Legolas laughed. He had forgotten how much he enjoyed the company of Éowyn. The Elf feared that his reclusiveness from so much solitude in Ithilien would be reflected towards others. He did not enjoy being pitied.

They entered the citadel, where Arwen was happily attending to a small boy. The child, noticing the new occupants of the room, squawked and pointed at them. Arwen looked up, and her delicate face split into a wide and genuine smile.

"Legolas!" She stood and embraced him warmly. "Welcome!" The small boy stumbled to their side, his ability to walk still very new, and clung to Arwen's gown. The child babbled wildly upon his arrival, most of what he said meaning nothing. Legolas could comprehend a couple of Elvish words, but they did not make any sense. As Legolas tried to understand, the boy rapped him sharply on the shin with a toy wooden horse and squealed.

"Eldarion!" Arwen scolded, scooping up the child. She cuddled him in her arms and laughed as he babbled and squirmed. "I am sorry, Legolas. He is bold, like his father."

"It is not a bother," Legolas replied with a smile. "Speaking of whom, where is Aragorn? I must speak with him."

"I know he has asked Legolas often to visit the citadel," Éowyn added. "It would be most disappointing for Legolas to come here only to have Aragorn not witness it." She and Arwen shared a laugh.

"They are in council," Arwen answered; she referred to Faramir as well. "Imrahil just arrived from Dol Amroth with urgent news." She saw the subtle look of disappointment in Legolas's eyes and added, "I am sure they would have included you in their meeting, should they have known you were coming."

Legolas nodded but said nothing, having no intention to go further into the matter. He resorted to waiting patiently for his friends to come out of council, finding amusement in playing with Eldarion. The small prince of Gondor was intelligent for his tiny age, and entertained Legolas tirelessly with the presentation of all of his toys.

Aragorn, Faramir and Imrahil swiftly arrived in the citadel hall, speaking in hushed tones. Legolas left Eldarion with Arwen and Éowyn; his presence was somewhat of a surprise to the three men of Gondor.

"Legolas!" Imrahil exclaimed. He gave a short bow before embracing the Elven prince. "What a pleasure, we have not spoken nor seen one another in months."

"Imrahil," Legolas nodded, smiling. "A pleasure. And what, may I ask, is your urgent purpose here? Lady Éowyn informed me of your sudden arrival."

"Something may be brewing in the West," Aragorn murmured.

"War?" Legolas wondered. His thoughts went immediately to Eriador, fearing for the Hobbits in the Shire.

"Not quite," Imrahil answered. "Some of my men who were travelling through Arnor claim to have glimpsed inhabitants in Eryn Vorn. Elves, they said; or, what appeared to be Elves."

"Eryn Vorn?" Legolas repeated with a slight frown. "It was my understanding that Eryn Vorn was long deserted after the Great Plague."

"That was our understanding as well," the lord of Dol Amroth replied. "But if there are Elves living in the forests there, we must pay a visit. We cannot have anyone living there unchecked."

This confused Legolas. "Have the people there made any commotion? I do not see why we must keep so close an eye on them. If they are Elves then they will have no malice in their hearts, no evil intent."

"And what if they are _not_ Elves?" Faramir asked.

There was a short silence following this. Legolas did not believe that the people supposedly residing in Eryn Vorn were orcs or goblins, because that would be a major misinterpretation on the part of Imrahil's men. His brow furrowed, Legolas glanced at all three of his companions. "Will there be a party travelling to Eryn Vorn?"

"We leave tomorrow," Aragorn told him. "I ask you to join us. However, it will be a long journey. You will have to put Ithilien's repair on hiatus."

"I suggest we take the ships," Imrahil put in immediately. "It would be a quicker route, and less treacherous."

"Less treacherous?" Faramir repeated, glaring at Imrahil. "You dare suggest that a voyage along the coast of Andrast is _less treacherous_ than riding horseback? It is more perilous than sailing the Falls of Rauros during stormy weather!

Imrahil frowned defiantly at his nephew. "Faramir, you are exaggerating stand by my decision."

"You cannot guarantee a port to dock at!" Faramir argued. "Horseback may take longer, but we can more easily guarantee advantage in battle, should we be attacked."

"But by ship we will not have to take that risk."

"Should we be attacked by those in _Eryn Vorn, _is what I meant."

"I do not see why taking the ships is a worse idea. We can cut the trip by at least a week, most likely more."

"What of Éomer? Should _he_ not be a part of this? He _is_ King of Rohan, he should be involved. If we travel by horseback we will pass through Rohan and may rest in Edoras."

"A quicker route would be to pass through Pinnath Gelin."

"But that would completely bypass Rohan!"

"It is a quicker route!"

"Why must you insist on making the journey so quick?"

"Why must _you_ insist on making the journey so long? This is not a leisurely vacation, Faramir."

"I did not say anything of the sort!"

"You may visit your brother-in-law at any time you please. This is not the time for social engagements."

"I-" Faramir threw his hands up in exasperation. "Aragorn, would you please explain to him that Éomer should be a part of this as well? You know yourself that he would be furious to be left out."

Aragorn looked at Legolas and smirked.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Author's Note:_**

It's so great to see that people are reviewing! I'm glad you're enjoying _Ithilienesse_! I'm really enjoying writing it; I hope I don't get writer's block. It's totally the worst, especially when you have a plot so carefully thought out.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The route through Pinnath Gelin would certainly have been the most ideal of routes to take, should the decision of their method of transportation been left to Faramir. However, it had been Imrahil's men who had made this discovery and therefore Imrahil's judgment was in power. Aragorn demanded, on behalf of both Faramir and himself, that Éomer join them on this quest. A messenger was sent swiftly ahead to inform the King of the Mark, while the four travelled in the opposite direction to Dol Amroth, and it's fleet of small ships that awaited them.<p>

Upon seeing the shores of Gondor, Legolas felt a strange pang of desire in his heart. The foretelling of the Lady Galadriel rang in his mind: "_Legolas Greenleaf long under tree__, i__n joy thou hast lived. Beware of the Sea! __If thou hearest the cry of the gull on the shore,__ t__hy heart shall then rest in the forest no more._"

In this moment, Legolas did not have the greatest of desires to abandon all forests in pursuit of the ocean (he certainly was not one to forgo his duties), but he did feel in his heart that eventually Galadriel's premonition would be true. In times of solitude, the Elf would think about his future: unlike his closest of friends, he would live until the Earth would be spent of time. To live in the absence of friendship would be too great a burden to bear, even for an Elf. Legolas often considered building a Grey Ship to carry him to Valinor; this thought rose to the surface of his mind as he gazed upon the beautiful shores of Dol Amroth.

They received word from Éomer four days later. In his letter, Éomer complied heartily with the idea of taking a journey and wrote most excitedly about travelling to Eryn Vorn. He spoke of the route he and the captain of the Royal Guard, Gamling. He also mentioned in his letter that he requested someone to give his regards to Lothlíriel, Imrahil's daughter. Imrahil stiffly refused.

For the most part, their departure and voyage were peaceful, yet uneventful. Legolas felt that he enjoyed the sailing more than his companions; Faramir spent a great deal of the trip muttering complaints to himself while Imrahil privately gloated. Aragorn pretended not to notice and took the time to simply enjoy this peace. The beautiful ships that bore them away from Dol Amroth were delightfully well-equipped, allowing the company to sail comfortably for days at a time without docking. They only came ashore once in their journey, and that was to meet with Éomer at the mouth of the Isen. From there, the ship from Dol Amroth sailed close to shore, keeping pace with the ground-based King of the Mark and his captain. As Imrahil had promised, the company arrived to their destination a week sooner by boat.

Upon finding a suitable place to anchor the ship, Aragorn, Faramir, Imrahil and Legolas came ashore and joined with Éomer and Gamling. The King of the Mark instructed his captain to watch the horses and guard the ship with the ship's commander while the company continued into the forest by foot. Once discovering the most worn pathway into the forest, the five realized that they had done well to come so armed.

"Eryn Vorn," breathed Faramir. They stood before the edge, gazing upon the hauntingly greyish-green forest. It was just past midday, yet the wood seemed to be unnaturally dark. Mist hung low in the air, dimming the sun.

"Should we wait?" Imrahil asked the company. His voice sounded uneasy.

"What will we be waiting for?" Legolas replied. "It is unlikely we will see a change in these woods. If there are Elves living here, as your men have suggested, then they will have changed little of the forest; is is how Eryn Vorn has always been." The Elf turned his attention to Aragorn, who stood silently before the mouth of the wood. "If we wait any longer we will be sooner caught in darkness."

Aragorn nodded. "We enter." He stepped forward and the light mist of Eryn Vorn engulfed him; Legolas was not far behind, and Faramir was quick to follow. Imrahil drew his sword, but Éomer put a firm hand on his shoulder.

"It would be unwise, sir, to draw sword upon entering this forest," Éomer said, his voice full of mystery. He raised an eyebrow at Imrahil before stepping within the boundaries of Eryn Vorn. He, too, disappeared in the thin veil of mist.

Imrahil stood alone. With a heavy sigh he sheathed his sword and entered the forest. At his brisk pace he was soon caught up with the rest of his company.

The daylight waned as they walked tirelessly for hours. When at last the sun had set and light escaped the wood, Aragorn suggested that they set up a place to camp. Legolas and Faramir departed the group to gather firewood, and the remaining three began to fashion a small clearing to rest in for the night.

"I fear that your men were mistaken," Éomer said to Imrahil, who frowned. He already possessed a dislike for Éomer for so eagerly pursuing his daughter, and this dislike was now forced to grow.

"I have every confidence in my men. I trust their judgment."

Éomer nodded. "I am sure you do. Though, I would hate to have wasted my time scouting through a forest populated by wildlife rather than Elves."

"We cannot be certain of anything we see here," Aragorn put in as Legolas and Faramir returned with armfuls of logs. "Southern Eriador has long been left unchecked. Since the Great Plague, few have come to live here."

"This forest has seen much destruction," Legolas said as he set down his logs. "The Númenóreans took wood for lumber, and the war of Eriador brought on a great fire. Minhiriath was once a vast and beautiful forest." Even by the dim moonlight, the others saw his sad expression.

"It is said that secretive hunters live in these woods," Faramir murmured. "It was my understanding, however, that Men populated Minhiriath. Not Elves." He now had a small fire lit. The scent of burning wood filled the air. The others gathered around it, intent to carry on their discussion.

"This does not feel like a dwelling of Men," Éomer spoke, setting himself against a tree. "This forest, this mist – it can only be a place of the Elves."

"If you are right," Aragorn began, "then it may be safe to assume that we are being watched."

The group grew quiet, as though listening for a sound of somebody nearby to move. They were unsuccessful; the forest was silent. Ghostly mist still hung dense in the air. The moon had risen now, and it's light cast strange shadows on the forest floor. The group's conversation soon resumed, though it was now considerably quieter than before.

One by one the members of the company drifted off to sleep, until only Legolas and Aragorn remained awake. The Elf stood against a tree, gazing out into the darkness ahead of him. Aragorn watched him closely.

"What can you see?" the King asked in a low voice.

"Nothing," was the detached reply. "And I do not know if that is a blessing or a curse."

They were both quiet again, listening intently to the forest. It was strange that nothing made sound; there were no woodland animals, no birds, no wind in this wood. All was silent and still.

"Something strange is at work here," Aragorn spoke.

"I feel it, too," Legolas agreed. "Something dark and terrible." He paused, thinking quickly. "I will keep watch for the remainder of the night. When morning dawns, it would be wise to-" His speech was cut short by the unmistakable sound of an arrow piercing the air. Aragorn and Legolas flattened themselves against their respective trees to avoid being wounded. The arrow struck the King's tree, but far above Aragorn's head – a poor shot.

"Awake!" cried Aragorn as he withdrew his sword. Faramir, Imrahil and Éomer woke immediately and drew their weapons as Legolas reached for his bow and quiver.

Another shot fired. It missed again, striking the tree nearest Éomer. The King of Rohan pulled the arrow from the tree and quickly inspected it.

"Orcs," he informed his companions. He threw the arrow to the ground and readied himself. The other four held their weapons at the ready, prepared for battle.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Author's Note:_**

Thanks so much for the reviews! They're extremely helpful. A short post for tonight, just before I go to bed. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The familiar cry of the orcs sounded nearby. Legolas pinpointed the location of the sound and fired an arrow into the blackness; the sound of a dying orc could be heard, and violent screams of many more foes sounded in the dark. Suddenly, orcs swamped the dimly lit glen, leaping out from the blackness of the spiralling tree branches above. Éomer charged forwards and threw himself into the flood, bringing his sword down upon any orc-neck that faced him. Legolas drew arrow after arrow, sending them sailing into the air and watching them fatally pierce their targets. Faramir drew a long log from the fire and swiped at his opponents, the power of fire in one hand and the might of the sword in the other. Aragorn and Imrahil teamed together against the orcs that assaulted them.<p>

Orc archers, although yet to be seen, were still firing arrows. Their shots were poor – most likely due to lack of practice – yet they still posed their dangers. Legolas observed that the arrows were tipped with a black substance that oozed upon impact; the twisted and grotesque-looking trees of the small glen were now saturated with it.

"Do not touch the trees!" Legolas shouted over the uproar of battle. He noticed that all but Faramir were safe from the poison-covered foliage. The Steward had heard Legolas's call, indeed, yet his actions were not under his control. As he fought off two orcs with fire and steel, an arrow sailed through the air and pierced the centre of his chest. Faramir staggered backwards against a tree and dropped the burning log. The arrow was lodged deep in his chest; it hurt to breathe. He could feel the poison seep into his veins. Was this how Boromir felt when he died?

"FARAMIR!" Éomer shouted frantically. He slew three orcs on his way to his brother-in-law's side, catching the Steward of Gondor just as he slid away from the tree.

"Get him away!" Aragorn commanded, simultaneously beheading the orc before him. "Away, Éomer, away!"

Éomer struggled to carry Faramir from the battle scene; he was forced to single-handedly fend off several orcs. Legolas came to his aid from afar, slaying the pursuing orcs with his arrows, but the orcs numbered too greatly and Legolas's arrows were too few.

Just as Legolas reached his final arrow, there was a new sound in the wood. Voices could be heard, battle cries were sung. From seemingly nowhere, arrows flew in and collided with the orcs in the glen: feathered arrows – Elvish arrows.

Before any of the company could react, dark-haired Elves stormed the glen. The remaining orcs were slain by hand, swiftly and with great skill. As quickly as the battle had begun, it was ended. Silence filled the glen; Aragorn, Legolas and Imrahil looked on in astonishment.

"_Mapa sen,_" called out a fair voice. The Elves took hold of the surprised Aragorn, Legolas and Imrahil. Two Elves approached Éomer and Faramir, one with a bow and arrow pointed dangerously in their direction.

"_Mapa carnantya_," the same hidden voice called. The company's weapons were seized and tossed among the dead orc bodies.

"We come here in peace," Aragorn called out to both the darkness and the Elves that held him. "We mean no harm. We were-"

"_Q__uildë se._"

The Elves surrounding Aragorn nodded. Two drew arrows and pointed them at his head; the Elf that held him fastened a silvery cloth around his mouth. Infuriated by their lack of respect, Aragorn struggled against the bindings, his voice muffled considerably. He was truly silenced, however, when the source of the hidden voice made it's appearance.

A female Elf emerged from the blackness of the forest. She expressed disgust at the dead orcs littering the ground, but quickly turned her attention to her captives. Her long golden hair was tied tightly back; it contrasted strangely with the Elves she surrounded herself with. She spoke in hushed tones to three Elves that held no person captive, until Éomer called out to them.

"My comrade needs medicine," the Rohan King said, the urgency great in his voice. "He has been pierced by one of the poisonous orc arrows."

The two Elves that stood before him glanced at the golden-haired Elf, whose conversation was cut short. She stared wordlessly in the direction of Éomer and the ailing Faramir.

"Will you not help him?" Éomer begged after she still remained silent. Faramir coughed and wheezed in his arms; even by the dim moonlight, it could be seen that Faramir's face grew paler. A white foam trickled slowly out of his mouth.

"You must help him!" Éomer cried.

The Elf holding the bow and arrow let down his weapons. He turned in the direction of the golden-haired Elf and said something in unintelligibly fast Elvish. The golden-haired Elf looked pensive for a moment, then hesitantly nodded. The Elf before Éomer slung his bow across his chest and reached out for the fading Faramir.

"What are you doing?" Éomer asked him, resisting to let go of his brother-in-law.

"We will help," the Elf stated. His voice was neither kind nor harsh. He gently took Faramir, as though he were as light as a feather, and bounded off into the forest. His comrade took Éomer's arm and led him away from the battle scene; the others followed with their respective captors. They each passed by the golden-haired she-elf, looking on, curious to her identity. She stared back at them; her grey eyes pierced their gazes in a strange way, one that Aragorn could not quite understand.

* * *

><p><strong>Translations:<strong>

_"Mapa sen."_ - "Seize them."  
><em>"Mapa carnantya."<em> - "Seize their weapons."  
><em>"Q<em>_uildë se_ " - "Silence him."


End file.
